ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Channel (Italian TV channel)
|slogan = Trova la tua storia |share = 0.21% |share as of = February 2015 |share source = |owner = The Walt Disney Company Italy (Walt Disney Direct-to-Consumer & International) |format = 576i (SDTV) 1080i (HDTV) |country = Italy |broadcast area = Italy Switzerland |headquarters = Milan, Italy |sister names = Disney Junior Disney XD Disney in English Fox Fox Crime Fox Life |timeshift names=Disney Channel +1 Disney Channel +2 |web=disneychannel.it |terr serv 1 = |terr chan 1 = |sat serv 1 = Digital |sat chan 1 = DVB-S, on Hot Bird 8 e Hot Bird 9 pay |sat serv 2 = Sky |sat chan 2 = Channel 613 (HD Sky Box HD) - (SD Sky Box) Channel 614 (+1) Channel 615 (+2) Channel 673 (SD Sky Box HD) |cable serv 1 = Digital |cable chan 1 = IPTV, on Italy on networks Fastweb and Telecom Italia pay with TV di FASTWEB and IPTV di Telecom Italia (Channel 613, 614 e 615) |online serv 1 = sky go watch |}} Disney Channel is an Italian pay TV channel, operated by The Walt Disney Company Europe, itself a subsidiary of The Walt Disney Company EMEA. It was launched on 4 July 1998 and its programming consists on original Disney Channel series (either American, European or locally produced) and third party programming acquired by the network. The channel has two sister channels: Disney XD and Disney Junior History On July 4, 1998, Disney Channel officially began broadcasting in Italian on Telepiù. The channel used the slogan "Libera la tua Immaginazione". Among the first programs on the channel were Disney animated television series, such as Timon & Pumbaa and Aladdin: The Series. It also showed Disney films and some Disney Channel Original Movies on "Il Fantastico Mondo Disney" (The Wonderful World of Disney) each evening at 20.30 (8:30pm). A new film was shown every Saturday at the same time slot. In January 1999, Disney Channel Italy launched its original live presentation show: Disney Channel Live (later called Live Zone). In this program, hosted by Isabella Arrigoni and Massimiliano Ossini, viewers interact with the hosts and join games. Other popular programs were Live Zone - Musica, Live Zone - Sport, Live Zone - Da scoprire, Live Zone - Da ridere and Una stella per te (A Star for You). On November 15, 1999, Disney Channel Italy adopted the new "Circles" logo and idents of Disney Channel UK (created by GÉDÉON) while still keeping the slogan "Free your Imagination". In 2002, Disney Channel Italy launched two new programs: Quasi Gol and L'ora della magia. The channel has been available since the beginning on Stream and SKY Italia and even after their mergers. On May 31, 2003, Disney Channel Italy adopted the American Disney Channel's new logo (designed by CA Square), along with new graphics and idents. Live Zone ended in September 2003; it was replaced by Prime Time, led by the hosts of Live Zone, Isabella Arrigoni and Massimiliano Ossini. Even programs secondary to Live Zone were replaced by newer ones like Tok, Eta Beta, and Skatenati. Another program was added, Scooter. On December 24, 2004, Disney introduced Disney Channel +1, where all regular programs from Disney Channel are postponed an hour. In 2006, almost all live shows were taken off air. Prime Time got a refresh in September 2005, with a new logo, new computer-generated graphics, and Arrigoni being the voice-over host who presented the programs. In 2005, Disney Channel Italy launched a new series called Quelli dell'intervallo, which led to the similar versions in the UK, US, Australia and other countries under the title As the Bell Rings. In 2006, Disney Channel Italy began airing many English language series from Disney Channel US. These versions were moved to a new channel called Disney in English in 2008. In February 2007, Prime Time changed its logo once again, and Patrizio Prata became its new voice-over host, although the set design and cartoons remained the same. On May 14, 2007, Prime Time ended and Disney Channel Italy adopted the "Ribbon" graphics of Disney Channel (US). On October 1, 2011, Disney Channel Italy adopted new "Smartphone App" logo that was introduced in the US in 2010, and began broadcasting in the 16:9 aspect ratio area (reruns of some series still air in the 4:3 aspect ratio). Since February 1, 2012, Disney Channel Italy began broadcasting in HD. On 9 April 2018, timeshift channels Disney Channel +2 and Disney XD +2 ceased to air. References External links * Official site Italy Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:Television channels in Italy Category:Children's television networks Category:Italian-language television stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1998 Category:1998 establishments in Italy Category:Television channel articles with incorrect naming style